<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets by Inahc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075576">Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inahc/pseuds/Inahc'>Inahc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inahc/pseuds/Inahc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short bits of random fiction, starting with Hermione Granger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry! Quick, harry, over here!” He ducks behind our barricade as magic slams into it, and whips out his wand for a counterattack. The three of us work together with practiced ease. A few quick exchanges, and our foe falls back to regroup. I show Harry the ammunition I’ve been stockpiling. “Don’t touch that one, not without enchanting your gloves first. I’ve been getting… creative. Now, when Neville gets back, that’s when we make our move.” I draw some diagrams in the snow with my wand, explaining the plan. It’s risky, but if it works, it will be spectacular.<br/>
“Incoming!!!” Neville’s broom slams into the snowbank behind us, and Ron is suddenly breaking Neville's fall. “Gerroff me! Damnit, Neville, a little more warning next time!” “Sorry, sorry, but look! I’ve got it!”<br/>
Cradled in Neville's arms is the last ingredient in our plan. An adorable little ball of fur. I dig my scissors out of my bag as Neville holds the little fluffball over my cauldron. I gently trim a few tufts of fur, and as it falls in, the mixture turns from green to brilliant scarlet. Neville takes his charge off to the side and releases it into the woods; I don my gloves and pour the finished potion over our snowballs.<br/>
“Okay everyone ready? Charge on three." We crouch, a snowball in each glove, more in our bags. "Three, two, one - GRIFFINDOR!!!"</p><p>At dinner that evening, every last Slytherin has their own personal red and gold snow-cloud over their head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uchiha Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this during a particularly bad bout of PMS. That confused mix of horny and angry seemed like a good match for a closeted Sasuke ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was mad.<br/>No. No, that wasn't strong enough. Sasuke was <em>pissed</em>.</p>
<p><em>Frigging Naruto-baka</em>, he thought. <em>Stupid frigging bastard with his stupid orange clothes and stupid messy hair and - and -</em></p>
<p>Sasuke stalked through the market, glaring at the road, kicking along a rock that had had the nerve to be in his path. <em>Stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid! </em><br/>The rock bounced to the side, under a market stall. <em>Stupid rock. Fine. I'm basically here anyways.</em> He rounded a corner, raising his glare from the grass in front of him to the water ahead, only to see Stupid Naruto-teme himself, right there in <em>his</em> spot!<br/>Sasuke froze for a moment, but Naruto's back was to him, gazing out at the water.  Slowly Sasuke backed up, back around the corner, against the wall out of sight.<br/><em>Of course he's there! Of course he's frigging right in the frigging way. Bastard.</em><br/>He took a deep breath, then stalked back into the market, heading for the training grounds instead.<br/>…<br/>The smell of the forest was calming, a little. Green trees, damp soil, a training post he could pepper with shuriken, and - a shadow out of place. Damnit, had Naruto somehow beaten him here too? That bastard - </p>
<p>"Yo, Sasuke-san." Oh. Shikamaru. Right, that makes more sense. Baka.<br/>"Hn," Sasuke grunted.<br/>"Mom's invited you to dinner tonight. You gonna come?"<br/>"Hn", Sasuke looked away. Dinner with someone else's parents, fussing over him and pitying him? No thanks.<br/>"It's tomaaaato currrry…" <br/>He threw a shuriken at Shikamaru's head. Bastard dodged, of course.<br/>"Fine, fine, whatever. Have fun training alone and hungry, then."<br/>Shikamaru faded back into the trees, and Sasuke threw his next shuriken at the training post.<br/>It was good that he was pissed, really. If he wasn't so angry, he might have been tempted to go. Better to stay out here. Even if tomato curry was his favourite. And shikamaru's mum was an amazing cook. Not worth the looks she'd give him. Not even for a whole pot. A whole pot of steaming hot curry...<br/>Damnit. Now he was hungry. And his last two shuriken had barely even hit the post. <br/><em>Focus, damnit.</em><br/>He threw again.<br/><em>Thunk. Thunk.</em> Right on target. <em>Too bad it isn't Naruto-teme's head. I'd punch him right in the stupid mouth. Stupid goddamn mouth and stupid goddamn lips…</em> The taste of those lips, that accidental kiss, rose from his memory as he hurled more shuriken. <em>Baka! Why couldn't he just stay the hell away? Stop pushing, stop making me feel, I don't want to, can't feel, can't hurt - </em><br/>"Leave me alone!" he sobbed into the darkness. The last shuriken fell to the grass as he wiped his eyes. For a minute he stood there, shaking, mind blank - screaming - blank.<br/>Then he stiffly gathered his shuriken and went home. Alone, and hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>